Kathy (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Morning!" *"Hello!" *"You look great today!" *"It's heavenly. Maybe because it's the new year, but this feels special. Let's have a good new year!" *'New villager moves in:' "A new person moved to town! If you see them, tell them to come by the bar!" *'Your birthday:' "Happy Birthday! Birthdays are great no matter how old you are!" *'You are engaged:' "I heard you're getting married! Enjoy your new life!" *'You're newly married: '"Congratulations! You're newlyweds! How nice!" *"How is your kid? They change every day around that age! You can't take your eyes off them!" *'Your child starts crawling:' "Is child already crawling? Time sure does fly!" *'Your child starts walking:' "Your kid is walking now? That's great!" *'Your child grows up:' "How do parents just seem to know what their kids are thinking? It's mystifying." *"Phoebe and that explorer got married! Well, they make a good couple, because they're both weird!" *"Renee and Toby got married! I had no idea they liked each other!" *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"Anissa and Dr. Jin had a baby! I just know it'll be an honor student! Haha." *'Candace and Julius get married: '"Candace and Julius got married! I never expected Candace to fall for someone like that! Hm... Well, maybe they'll make a good couple?" *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"Candace and Julius had a baby! I wonder what the kid will look like..." *'The Mother Tree grows: '"The animals are in high spirits recently. Cain said that they've been giving lots of good milk, too." 'Seasonal/Weather' *'Sunny:' "This is nice! I feel great when it's sunny like this!" *'Rain:' "I don't hate rainy days, but they still make me feel down..." *'Spring:' :*"The flowers are in full bloom! I can't help but smile!" :*"I always feel cheerful in Spring!" *'Summer:' :*"It's hot. It's a good day to indulge with some ice cream!" :*"I love Summer! I love relaxing on the beach when it's this hot!" *'Fall:' "Everything's so busy in Fall! Plan your days out, so you won't have to scramble around." *'Winter:' "It feels like Spring is getting closer. It's still cold, but the light is starting to look a little warmer." *'Harvest Festival:' "I love cheese, so I made seafood gratin. It's straight out of teh oven with loads of cheese on top!" *'Thanksgiving:' "No matter how small a deed, it's important to express gratitude for it. I'd give cake to everyone on the island if I could!" *'New Years Festival:' "Today is the last day of the year. We have to do some cleaning and stuff. The end of the year is really busy." 'Gifts' *'Loves:' "Wow I love it! Thank you." *'Likes:' Thanks! I really like it!!! This is nice. *'Birthday:' "A birthday present? Wow, this is nice! Thanks!" 'Heart Lines' *'2 Hearts:' "You look pretty laid back, but I think you're actually pretty gutsy." *'3 Hearts:' "I love horses! I sometimes go out to ride them at Renee's ranch. You should learn to ride! " *'4 Hearts:' "My mother passed away when I was little. I really miss her sometimes.." *'5 Hearts:' "Dad looks scary, but he's really nice. He loves chidren, but most kids are afraid of him!" *'6 Hearts:' "I love cooking! I go all out, because I feel really good when someone says something I made tastes great!" *'7 Hearts:' "I feel sad on the days I don't see you, ___. What should I do...?" *'7 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I don't care what I do, as long as every day is fulfilling!" *'8 Hearts:' "Say, ___, is there anyone you like? Just curious..." *'8 Hearts (Female/Married):' "You have to live every day to the fullest, so you won't have any regrets. I think it's the same for marriage and love. You have to give it your all every day!" *'9 Hearts:' "Um, I'm just no good at romantic stuff. I guess I'm not used to it... It's weird, huh?" *'9 Hearts (Female/Married):' "Lately, everyone asks me if there's someone I have special feelings for. I don't really know what I'm looking for, so I'm not sure how I'll know when I find the right person..." 'Marriage' *'Before wedding:' "Did I forget anything before the wedding?" *"Being married still feels a little strange to me. Strange... but nice." *"I like seeing you every day. It's familiar, but in a good, comforting way." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes